Gaming entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller or other controller. A user manipulates the hand-held controller to send commands or other instructions to the gaming entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the hand-held controller may be provided with several buttons or knobs operated by the user, such as a joystick.
Conventional gaming controllers typically merely provide buttons or knobs for operation by the user, where each of the buttons or knobs corresponds to a desired action to be carried out on a display of the gaming entertainment or virtual-reality system. The buttons or knobs are operated by the user applying some form of force, such as pressing, pushing or pulling the buttons or knobs in order for a desired action to be carried out in the virtual-reality system.
Pushing, pulling and pressing the user-input keys (e.g. buttons, knobs, triggers, etc. . . . ), for example results in the user having to exert a certain amount of energy to actuate the user-input keys. Constant pushing, pulling and pressing could result in ergonomic ailments to the user's fingers and wrists as a result. As such, conventional controllers lack the capability of actuating the user-input keys and/or user-input surface by a finger of a user merely hovering above or lightly touching the user-input keys and/or user-input surface. Furthermore, conventional controllers are unduly limited in the number of functions that may be associated with a user-input key.